The Prince Of The Sun and Moon
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have an older brother who represents the harmony between the two he will always be there for them in comfort and in times of need but when he disappears when Luna becomes Nightmare Moon, he is not there to help his sisters in there time of need he shows up a millennium later when Nightmare Moon is defeated.
1. Prolougue: The Disappearing Prince

**Prologue: The Disappearing Prince**

I awoke to the sound of shouting from Luna's room, I jump out of bed and gallop to her room when I got there, they were in a heated argument so I shouted to get there attention. " **WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAUST IS GOING ON HERE STOP ARGUING NOW BOTH OF YOU!** " They instantly went quite when I shouted at them. "So which of you two is going to tell me what is going on you're my sisters for Faust sake so talk please." Luna was the first one to talk. "Elman the ponies sleep during my night all I want is them to see how beautiful it is, but Tia wont allow change of the times of day and night" I thought for a moment about what she said then Tia spoke up. " I can't allow the change of the times of day and night the ponies have already gotten used to the current times, they would never want the times to change."

I thought again about what both of them said. ' Luna wants the time of day and night so ponies can see the beauty of the night, but Tia doesn't want them to change becuas- Wait a minute she's just being selfish because the ponies like her more than Luna.' " Tia I do believe that you are being selfish because the ponies like you more than Luna, I think we should do a trial week to see if the ponies prefer shorter days and longer nights, I can not believe that you would do such a thing to our little sis." Tia recoiled in shock by what I just said Luna on the other hoof looked absolutely happy. " Elman what you do you mean I'm being selfish?" "Don't try to persuade me I'm wrong because I am right the ponies praising you all the time has gotten to your head and you think your better than Luna."

She looked down in shame at what I said to her and she knew I was right. " I agree I have let all of there praising get to me." " Yes you have and your only going to hold day court for ponies who have actual problems or proposals about new building is that clear." She nodded her in agreement. " The same thing applies to you too Luna, I will go make the announcement of the new times of day and night." I left them and headed to the throne room before I even got there I heard an explosion come from behind me, I turn around to find Tia and Luna fighting. " **WHAT THE BUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU TWO?!** " Luna just laughed at me menacingly I was so confused then it hit me like a rock THE Nightmare had taken over her. " Luna you have to listen to me you must fight the nightmare for control or you will be banished to the moon." " My name isn't Luna anymore you may call me Nightmare moon and I will never lower the moon to make way for the day HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" I turned to Tia and spoke softly. " Tia you must use the elements to banish her to the moon for a thousand years, bu-." I was cut off by being hit by the nightmare and everything faded into nothingness.

 **A/U Well I thought I'd write this story in addition to my other MLP fic and I had a good long look to see if anyone else had written this kind of story before so I think I'm in the clear. Oh and don't worry about my other story the site is being a douche** **and corrupting** **my chapter every time I use hyperlinks in it if anyone can help it would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Return Of The Prince

**Chapter 1 The Return Of The Prince**

 ***one thousand and three years** **later* (I thought it would be better that the same time as Luna** )

I awoke in a strange forest that I don't remember it being out side of the castle so I decided to send a magical flare up into the air it exploded into my cutie mark and shone throughout the land, I was too weak to move and I'm sure I passed out at some point.

 ***Celestia's POV***

I saw a bright flash in the sky from my balcony it exploded into a cutie mark that I hadn't seen in one thousand and three years, I instantly knew who's it was. " **Guards!** " The Guards instantly came into my room. " Your majesty you called." " Get my chariot ready a royal who has been missing for a millennium has returned and inform my sister that _'He'_ has returned to us." " Right away your majesty." I thought as they left. _' Don't worry dear brother we will be reunited soon '_

 ***Eleman's POV***

I awoke to the sound of talking opening my eyes I could see six mares and one alicorn all standing in front of me I spoke. " Where am I and who are all of you?" The alicorn spoke first. " Your in the everfree forest and I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Who are you?" " I am Prince Eleman Steel brother to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

They all gasped at what I said then they all moved a side to reveal both of my sisters standing in of me I instantly shot a lightning bolt at Luna knocking her back a bit. " That was for banishing me to an alternate world you stupid mare, what were you thinking giving into that nightmare I told you we would do a trail run for different times of day and night and what do you do you give into the darkness and banish me, getting yourself banished in the process, but I forgive you and I want it to be in the past now come here and give your older brother a hug." They both jumped at me we fell back they both broke down into tears tightly hugging me I just stroked there manes to calm them down while the six other mares just watched in shock at what was going on I just mouthed _' Not one word_ ' soon they both started to calm down Luna then brought her face up to mine and she just kissed me, I was a bit shocked by it but I knew it was her way of saying sorry.

 ***Celestia's POV***

I held him tight just in case it was just a dream I then realised that Twilight and her friends were with us watching so I stopped hugging him and got up off the forest floor I spoke to them. " Please no telling anyone what you just saw me do I haven't seen my brother since Luna first became Nightmare Moon he was banished by her for a thousand years but it seems he has been gone for more I will be making an announcement of his return in Canterlot, so expect to be seeing you all there and before you ask I never mentioned him in the history books because it was a touching subject to bring up." " We understand your highness and we all will be there at the announcement of his return but why is his cutie mark a sun and moon in a yin and yang shape." " That my dear Twilight is because he is the only one who could keep me and my sister together and happy, he can move both the sun and moon he taught myself and Luna how to move them, Luna more so because of the stars, he even made a constellation of your cutie mark Twilight whenever we would ask him why he made it he would always say _" Some day there will be a Princess that will bring_ _peace and friendship to the land"_ he could see the future of the world."

The all looked shocked at what I just told them so I had to laugh a little but it was time to return to Canterlot so I levitated my brother and sister into my chariot we took off back towards Canterlot.

 ***End of part 1***

 **A/U Well that's part one done please don't forget to review I'd really like to know what you all are thinking of this so far.**

 **Also sorry for the short chapter it was all I could write but the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
